pretty_cure_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanasaki Sakura
Hanasaki Sakura (花咲さくら Hanasaki Sakura) is the leader of the Cures of Heartcatch Pretty Cure Blooming!. She and her mother Tsubomi live at the Flower Shop Hansaki. Her Cure ego is Cure Cherry '(キュアチェリー ''Kyua Cherī). Her catchphrase is "Believe!" (信じて！''Shinjite!) History Tough Childhood Changing Becoming Cure Cherry Sakura befriends a little girl named Akiyama Daisy, who comes to her flower shop. One day, Daisy's Heart Flower was taken, and her plush was turned into a Kawaita. Sakura rushes to her mom to warn her about the attack. Her mom already knows. Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri come to the flower shop. Tsubomi doesn't know what to do. Sakura remembers something she wanted to tell her mom a few hours ago: She had a dream about the Heartcatch Pretty Cure. They were fighting a villain at a tree, but lost. They were much older than they used to be and were tired. They told two fairies to take their items and give it to their daughters at the right time. She tells her mom, and everyone remembers. They silently pray the fairies will come. Dahlia and Clematis do come. They still have Tsubomi's Heart Perfume, and they give it to Sakura. They explain how to transform, and Sakura becomes Cure Cherry. At first, Cure Cherry could not control the amounts of power she has. But her new fairy friends were there to help her. Cherry gets the hang of her powers, and starts to truly fight. Once the Kawaita was tired, Bara tells Cure Cherry how to defeat it. Cure Cherry then defeats it with Pink Forte Wave Blooming. Cure Life Blooming Trial Cherry and the other Cures go to the Pretty Cure Palace to obtain their stronger form, like the Heartcatch Cures. Cherry has to go against her past self, who hated herself because everyone hated her. Cure Cherry Mirage seems to be winning at the beginning, but Cherry comes up with a strategy:to first weaken her enemy without getting hurt, then finish her off. She succeeds in this plan, and is the second to pass. A statue is created of Cherry. The Return of Shinabiru and Final Battle Appearance Personality Sakura is a kind, sweet girl like Tsubomi. She is sometimes shy but opens up when she knows the other person well. Sakura is brave and fearless when it comes to protecting Kibougahana. She learns more about Pretty Cure from her mom, and is always ready to take action. She admires Yuuka, and becomes best friends with her. Her goal in life is to make people smile with her talents. Cure Cherry '"The flower of blooming faith, Cure Cherry!" 信仰開花一輪の花, キュアチェリー！ Shinkō kaika ichirin no hana, Kyua Cherī! Cure Cherry '(キュアチェリー ''Kyua Cherī) is Sakura's Pretty Cure ego. Unlike duos before, Sakura does not need to transform with her partner, Mika. Sakura transforms into Cure Cherry by saying, Pretty Cure, Open My Heart! At first, Sakura is surprised by Pretty Cure's power, and can't control it. Though, she easily gets the hang of it and starts to fight well. She does better with her friend Cure Ocean, as they can combine their powers and work together. Together, they can perform Floral Power Miracle. Transformation Sakura's Heart Perfume is first shown. Dahlia creates the Heart Seed. Then, Sakura shout her transformation phrase. She places the seed in the perfume and her transformation starts. First, she sprays the top and bottom of her body, making her top and skirt appear. Next, she sprays her legs, creating her shoes. She sprays her shoes again to create a pink flower on it. She sprays both arms to create her arm protectors. She flips her hair while it is parted and it changes color. She uses her perfume to create her hair accessories. Then, her flower earrings appear. She places her perfume on her skirt and it creates a pink and white bag. She flies down and introduces herself. Attacks Cure Cherry can use many different sub-attacks with the power of the new Flower Charms. She also can perform some alone. Sub-Attacks 'Cherry Flash '- Cure Cherry stretches out her hands, and a beam of flowers and light burst out towards the enemy. '''Cherry Love Shower - Cherry draws a heart with her hands, and she releases it toward the enemy. The attack then flies above the enemy, and finally shoots down. Cherry Shoot '- Cherry becomes surrounded by flowers, and she fires herself toward the enemy. She gets this power from the Scarlet Charm. '''Cherry Impact '- Cherry will focus her power on her right hand, and punches the enemy. A bright pink light is shown, then the enemy is knocked back. Finishers 'Pink Forte Wave Blooming '- Cherry's solo finisher against a Kawaita. Please refer to Pink Forte Wave Blooming. Blooming Cure Cherry '''Blooming Cure Cherry (ブルーミングキュアチェリー Burūmingu Kyua Cherī) is Cherry's upgrade after passing the Blooming Trial. Ultimate Cure Cherry Ultimate Cure Cherry is Cure Cherry's upgrade in Heartcatch Pretty Cure Blooming!:Mirai ni Tsunagaru Kibou no Hana!. Relationships Etymology Hanasaki'' (花'咲) ': Hana (花) means "flower" and saki (咲) means "bloom". Together, Hanasaki translates as "blooming flower". '''Sakura '(さくら) : Sakura means "cherry blossom" (桜). This refers to her Cure ego, and the flower theme of the season itself. Coincidentally, "Blossom" is her mother's Cure name, Cure Blossom. Her name means, "blooming flower cherry blossom". Songs Character Songs Open My Heart Saku Duets Mankai (Along wiith the voice actresses of Kurumi Mika, Myoudouin Hinata, and Tsukikage Yuuka) Trivia Gallery ` Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure Blooming! Category:DaisyandMangaForever